An Unlikely Love
by LackOfMonkey
Summary: When Brit is forcefully paired up with an unlikely partner for a project, she begins to realize there's more than meets the eye. Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** An Unlikely Love**  
**

**A My Life As A Teenage Robot Fanfiction Composed by:** Cassie Jennifer Bryant

**Main Genre:** Romance

**Minor Genres:** Humor, Friendship, General.

_**Ratings/Warnings**_: K+ (suitable for ages nine and up) - romantic situations, slight coarse language. Please be aware that rating may change.** If you are uncomfortable with any of the following, discontinue reading and find another fan fiction that you find suitable for your viewing. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer:** My Life As A Teenage Robot is copyright to Nickelodeon. Please don't sue me, I am just a loyal fan who enjoys writing!

**Begin Author Note:** I've had this idea for the past few months, and finally had the nerve to write and put it up on the lovely fanfiction! As you read this piece, you'll probably figure out the pairing. It is certainly an odd pairing, indeed. However, that is exactly what makes it most interesting! At least in my honest opinion. For the most part, this story is being constructed spontaneously. By that, I mean there isn't a draft or storyline already composed. I'm simply creating ideas that feel right at the time, along with sincere spell/grammar checks for your reading pleasure. A poorly written fanfiction is a sad fanfiction without doubt! Some errors will be in the character's conversations, which is simply to fit their specific character.

This is my first My Life As A Teenage Robot fanfiction. I've seen plenty of episodes online and on Nickelodeon, but if you find some of the characters to be OOC in the slightest, please do let me know. Constructive Criticism helps out immensely, and if you could give me a general character overview with tips, that would be greatly appreciated! Brit and Tiff's character were a bit of a challenge for me, and I get the feeling Sheldon's will be as the story progresses.

If you are uncomfortable with the possibility of these two characters being together, please do me the favor of discontinue reading. Don't waste both your and my time by writing a review criticizing a fanfiction that you find disgusting/wrong. Find another fanfiction that has a pairing you enjoy. Please and thank yous!

Much love to those who read, review, and provide CC! This may not be my best writing, but this was something I did for pure fun. We'll see what happens! Enjoy chapter one!

**_Please Read and Review! CCs are appreciated immensely!_**

With Much Love,

Cassie J. Bryant!

* * *

Chapter One

For the Crust Cousins, morning and lunch were the only important "classes" of their high school curriculum. It was finally Senior year. This year was their year to shine with brilliant name-brand clothing that no one could compete with. Come to think of it, _every_ year was their year. Anyone who was anyone knew the Crust Cousins owned the school. If anyone dared to try and step up to the plate, the duo would always find a way to overpower them. That little fashion scenario with the robotic Jenny was a prime example, although they admittedly cut it close until the construction of the thin idea. The cousins were never the sharpest tools in the shed, but when it came to fashion, taunting, and social status, they were pure geniuses.

It was a weekday morning. Another typical weekday morning. The cousins woke up two hours before school opened to prepare themselves for the elongated day. Their limousine eagerly awaited for their arrival, and then off to school.

"Hoo baby, Brit, you sure outdone yourself with that Gucci jumpsuit."

"Oh why thank you Tiff, but that Juicy Couture purse brings out the pure glam in your eyes."

After pointless compliments on each other's outfits, the cousins arrived to their destination.

"Ugh. Time for another morning with these… commoners. To our people, Tiff!" Brit exclaimed. The two exited their elegant ride to be welcomed by their "fans", both popular and geeky (but most importantly popular). Off to the side there was Jenny and her little crowd who never took notice to the Cousins. '_How dare they.'_ Brit thought to herself. '_I'm wearing over a thousand dollars in top designer clothing and jewelry that could make anyone awe, and those three don't even LOOK!_'

Tiff took notice of Brit's tiny mishap. "Girl somethin' wrong? You haven't been actin' your funkadelic self, baby."

Brit shook herself out of it. "Ahem. I'm fine."

Tiff shook any suspicion out of her mind and both began their stroll side-by-side into their prison of knowledge.

Into school the duo went, passing Jenny, Brad, and Sheldon in the snobbiest way imaginable.

* * *

1st period. Nothing special. Gym was rather slow in the morning, however.

2nd period. Math. Numbers and such. Major yawn.

3rd period. History. Only two more periods to go until lunch.

4th period. English. Who cares about Shakespeare?

5th period. Music. Lunch next period.

6th Lunch, the moment the cousins have been waiting for. This was their time to rejoin forces and converse at the "popular table", bragging about their stunning appearances and throwing pesters to loser passerby's. The only downside to the Crusts' lunch was the sight of Jenny's assembly of nonentities.

Suddenly, the pager from the principal's office came on, demanding the misbehaved students to come to the office. Brit and Tiff would simper at certain students that were called, especially the geeky ones. Suddenly, the tone of the principal's voice changed dramatically. It seemed much more distraught and angered than usual.

"The following student must come to my office IMMEDIATELY."

"He don't sound good. Wonder who the unlucky chump is." Tiff cracked a grin. Before Brit could keenly respond, the principal's bitter tone interrupted her.

"Brittney Crust!"

Time almost stopped for Brit. "Oh dear…." Brit proclaimed.

Tiff grew pale. "What'd you do? Was it that laxative-in-muffin prank we pulled on the Johnson twins a while back?"

"No he would've called us by now... unless someone snitched. And he only called me not you. This is unexplainably odd.."

"Girl I'm coming with you! We gotta stick together on this one!" Tiff insisted.

Brit held her cousin back. "No I don't want you getting pulled into this too. I'll go."

Tiff curtly nodded and went back to her group silently.

* * *

"Ms. Crust, you WANT to graduate, correct?" Principal Rizinski erected an eyebrow. He held a piece of paper in his hand, scanning it intensely. Brit could only help but conclude it was her present report card.

"Me? Certainly! Of course I want out of this middle-class dump." Brit respond, appalled to such a question.

"A simple 'yes' could've worked. Anywho, the class board has noticed your HUGE grade decline in the Science department. You dropped from a 'C' to an 'F----' in the past 2 weeks! I understand that during senior year people want to have fun, but here at Tremorton High School, grades come first. If you do not regain your grade status to a 'C' within the next 4 weeks, you will NOT graduate and it will become mandatory that you be held back. Do you understand me, Ms. Crust?"

Brit couldn't believe what her ears were grasping. She rose from her seating position. "I WILL graduate no matter WHAT my grade is! Do you know who I am? You can not speak to me as if-"

The principal interrupted her by calling security. "Yes we have a non-conformist. Please see her to the door."

Security "politely" grabbed both her arms, and dragged her out of the office. As Brit continued to violently protest, she was thrown back into the cafeteria. Pale faced, tired from the struggling, and generally woe some, Brit placed herself next to Tiff.

"Whoa there cuz what's the dealio? Looks like you came out of an Alfred Hitchcock movie. Principal get you that bad?"

"Worse, Tiff, much worse. I have to actually… TRY in school now."

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!"

* * *

The dramatic scene the popular table brought curiosity to Jenny and her friends.

"What was that all about?" Jenny pondered.

"Who knows? One of the Crust girls probably got a hangnail or something." Brad responded.

Sheldon sat quietly in his seat masticating on his sandwich. If the conversation wasn't about Jenny, inventions, or science fiction, usually Sheldon stayed in his socially safe bubble.

Jenny looked over to make a quick observation, just to make sure space aliens had not invaded the girl's heads. Brit didn't look well. For a brief moment, Jenny wanted to approach the cousins and make sure everything was alright, but held herself back. She knew it would've resulted in some form of humiliation. It was what the two mastered in.

* * *

6th period. Science. Here we go.

Brit couldn't bear the mere sound of "science". The only component that was decent about the class was the social division. The popular students were on one side of the room, while the unpopular students stayed on the other. Both were afraid of one another, and would only dare to associate with the other side if they needed to borrow a pencil. The warning bell rang and the students were seated in their typical social status seats. The science teacher, Mrs. Brigsby, noticed the class's behavior throughout the months, and decided it was time for a change.

"Good evening class. For the past few months I've noticed the… 'separation problem' we have had in this classroom. I feel that in order for lectures to be a comfortable learning process, we must all be comfortable with one another. We will stop this separation and pair each of you up for an at-home assignment. This project shall be free choice, giving both of you the ability to compromise with one another. It must relate to either biology, chemistry, or physics. That's your ONLY rule. This assignment will be a huge part of your final grade. For those who need to boost up your grade, I highly recommend taking advantage of this situation. I made a spreadsheet with the pairs. Everyone please step forward to see who you are partnered with."

'_Is there someone out there who's TRYING to destroy my life?!_' Brit fell into her seat. After her brief moment, Brit stood up, scowled, and pushed through everyone. The class, intimidated by her power, allowed her to pass. Brit took a look at the spreadsheet. "… Sheldon? Who in God's name is Sheldon?"

While Brit was confused, Sheldon was shaking at his knees. "B-B-B-B-B-Brittney Crust??"

Brit gasped in fear when she saw the lanky boy with buck teeth staring at her name. "Is that Jenny's friend? Worse than Jenny's friend…. He's a… GEEK. Good Lord why is this happening?" Neither of the classmates wanted to approach one another for their own purposes. Brit's because he was a nerd and Sheldon because she was one of the most popular girls in school. She would chew him up and spit him out. Sheldon didn't even want to imagine the scenario.

The teacher smiled at the student's displeased faces. "The person you are partnered up with will also be your new lab partner for the rest of the year. Enjoy and have fun!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sheldon moved his books and lab equipment next to Brit's, which mainly consisted of makeup and useless objects that were far than needed for class.

Silence.

"Um… hi." Sheldon had to make the first move. This was his grade, too.

"Listen…Samuel?" Brit questioned.

"Sheldon." Sheldon seemed irritated.

"Right. This is going to be QUICK and EASY, got it? You are going to do ALL the work. My grade depends on this."

"Hey-"

"Shush."

"Bu-"

"SHUSH."

"Bri-"

"No."

"Fine. Be at my house tonight at seven, then. If I'm going to do all the work, you at least have to be there to know how everything works. Here's my address." Before he even realized who he was talking to, he handed her the piece of paper with the destination. Then, he grew pale in the face. Did he just speak like that to… Brittney Crust?

Before Brit could decline in a fit of rage, Principal Rizinski's words entered her brain, '_… you WANT to graduate, correct?_'

Brit lowered her head and snatched the sheet of paper. "FINE. I will be there by seven."

"I'M SORRY DON'T HURT M- wait what?" Sheldon's jaw dropped.

"I SAID… I will be at your… house by seven." Brit couldn't dare to look at him. Sheldon didn't even know what to say. Surely he was expecting a punch to the face, or at least a kick to the crotch. But… nothing?

"Okay."

That was all Sheldon could say. After a brief moment of awkward silence, the bell finally rang. A few more classes to go and the students were free from entrapment.

* * *

The walk home was a quiet one for Sheldon, until Jenny took notice. "Everything okay, Sheldon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah fine fine!" Sheldon nodded in a white lie.

"Oh come ON, Sheldon. Just spill we know something's up." Brad interfered.

"Alright…" Sheldon took a deep breath, "I'mscaredtodeathbecauseourscienceteacherpartneredpeopleupbecauseofasupposedseperationproblemandIgotpairedupwithBritandsheiscomingovertonightforamandatoryprojectandshe'sgoingtokillmebecauseItalkedbacktoherduringclass."

Silence.

"Ooookayyy, Sheldon. How about you slow it down for us?" Brad insisted.

"What do you mean, Brad? Sheldon said he was scared to death because his science teacher partnered him and Brit up for a project and he talked back to Brit because she was being typical Brit so now he's afraid of her coming over tonight to work on that project." Jenny responded.

"Well SOME people aren't robots that can hear a thousand words per second. Sheesh." Said Brad.

"I don't know what to do! I mean, what do you think I should do? I mean… help!" Sheldon appeared concerned.

"Don't worry, Sheldon. If she pulls anything, you know I'll be right over to kick some butt, okay? You know how to get a hold of me."

"Of course I do. I know every transmitter on you! I even know your house phone number! And your distress signal!" Sheldon responded in a creepy matter.

"Riiight. Well, here's your house. I'll see you around, Sheldon!" Jenny and Brad waved goodbye.

"Thanks, Jenny, see ya!" Sheldon approached the door as he watched the gang leave. He blushed. "Ooohh, Jenny, always looking out for me."

Sheldon entered his domicile, waiting very, very patiently for the arrival of Brittney Crust.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** An Unlikely Love**  
**

**A My Life As A Teenage Robot Fanfiction Composed by:** Cassie Jennifer Bryant

**Main Genre:** Romance

**Minor Genres:** Humor, Friendship, General.

_**Ratings/Warnings**_: K+ (suitable for ages nine and up) - romantic situations, slight coarse language. Please be aware that rating may change.

**Disclaimer:** My Life As A Teenage Robot is copyright Nickelodeon Studios. So don't sue, please and thank you.

**Begin Author Note: **There really isn't much to say about this chapter. Any information needed can be found in the authors note at the beginning of the first chapter. I'd like to provide many thanks to those who are reading my work. It brings me great joy that I am providing you entertainment!

**_Please Read and Review! CCs are appreciated immensely!_**

With Much Love,

Cassie J. Bryant!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The clock continued its duty of time, but for Sheldon it seemed to be going much swifter than he preferred. Before the amateur scientist could blink, it was six o'clock. As every tick was heard, Sheldon grew more and more anxious. "Maybe she won't show up? Or maybe she won't be able to find the house. Ohh, I don't know what to do."

Sheldon was completely clueless."If Jenny were here, she'd know what to do." He was about to reach for the phone, but halted. It was best not to bother her. She had other important things to worry about like saving the planet. For Sheldon, this was a miniscule problem to his robotic crush. "Okay, Sheldon, get a hold of yourself. I'll ONLY call Jenny in case of an emergency! And I should probably stop talking to myself."

* * *

Brit paced back and forth in the elegant bedroom. Tiff observed her cousin's distraught while sitting pretzel-style on her silky sheet bed.

"Maybe I shouldn't go. But… if I DON'T show up that Samuel nerd will say to the teacher that I didn't participate. Then I'll fail for sure! Ugh I'm going mad!" Brit said. Tiff didn't answer. "…HELLO?"

"Oh you talkin' to me? Sorry babe. You gettin' yourself too oogie'd out on this. Just go and sit far, far, far, FAR away from him. I betcha he's freaking out too." Tiff responded.

"True." Brit placed her hand to her chin. "But… what should I WEAR?"

Even during a popularity crisis such as this, Brit needed to look presentable. Tiff disagreed. "Girl don't go there lookin all gooood and stuff. He'll think ya'll on a date or somethin'."

"Goodness, Tiff, don't SAY such words!" Brit snarled. However, her cousin did have a strong point. If she _did_ show up looking her usual finest, her dorky partner may jump to frightening conclusions. Brit couldn't imagine wearing just pants and a t-shirt, but it had to be done. Brit focused her attention to the clock. It stated in big letters "6:00". Brit sighed to herself, knowing she only had an hour left in the mansion until heading over to Sheldon's house in the limousine. '_Might as well get ready now._' Brit entered the corridors of her mile-long closet, where deep inside hung washed jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

* * *

_DING _**DONG**

Sheldon jumped from his position. "IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK ALREADY?" Sheldon panicked and ran to the door. He tried to calm himself with little success before reaching for the doorknob. Finally, the door creaked open, with a rather annoyed Brit standing before him.

"Hello." Sheldon greeted.

Brit, not answering, entered inside Sheldon's household. "Coat rack?"

"Huh?"

Brit sighed, growing more and more annoyed by the second. "Do you have a coat rack?"

"Oh! Sorry." Sheldon grabbed the coat and placed it on the hanger for her. Although she was Brittney Crust, the cruelest and most shallow female in school, Sheldon had to be polite. She was a guest in his house; an unwanted guest, but a guest nonetheless. When the amateur scientist took a look at Brit, she seemed different. He couldn't place his finger on it, so dropped the mental subject immediately. "Follow me, the project I've been working on is in my bedroom."

Brit grew cold. She had never been in a geek's bedroom. Were security cameras installed in the walls going to examine her every move? Were laser beams going to go through her to make sure she wasn't equipped with weapons of mass destruction? Being inside a commoners house was enough, but a _bedroom_?

"Just look out for this board on top of the staircase, sometimes people trip on it." Sheldon inquired. Brit listened, fearing she would scuff her shoes, and followed Sheldon to their destination. "Okay here we are." Brit held her breath and sealed her eyes shut. After releasing, her eyes peeled open. She couldn't believe what she saw: a normal bedroom. Of course, if he got rid of the sci-fi posters, blueprints to future projects, and other loser items of non-importance, it would be a perfectly normal middle-class bedroom. Brit was relieved.

"The only chair I have is the one near my desk where I'll be working on 'our' project. Umm, you can sit on the bed if you'd like."

"I am perfectly fine standing up." Brit insisted harshly.

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Brit sat on the side of Sheldon's bed, growing more and more inattentive by the second. There had to be something in this dork-a-zoid's room that could entertain her. Watching Sheldon work on "their" project was the last thing she wanted to do for self-entertainment. Well… that and reading blasé sci-fi comics. Brit slowly observed Sheldon's room, looking for anything that could make time pass. She noticed Sheldon's closet slightly opened. On the top shelf, she read something that ended in "-isia". '_No, it couldn't be… could it?_' Brit slowly approached the closet door. Sheldon was much too focused on the machine he was working on to notice Brit's movement. Suddenly, Brit gasped.

Sheldon jumped from his place due to her blaring gasp. "What? What happened?"

"Y-you have… EVERY ISSUE OF FASHIONISIA MAGAZINE?" Brit couldn't believe what her eyes laid upon.

"I-It's not what you think! It's just for collecting purposes, really!" Sheldon flushed red with embarrassment. He knew he would be the laughing stock of the school if this juicy information was to get around. Come to think of it, no one would've cared, probably.

The first issue from 1930 rested in Brit's palms. She was searching for this issue forever, for she was an ignoramus fan of the magazine. "Where did you GET this? I must know!"

Sheldon grew anxious of Brit's fangirl-esque attitude. "Um… um… I got them from a family member who knew I liked to collect magazines."

Brit was ecstatic. "Sheldon, you MUST allow me to read this!"

Sheldon was surprised she got his name right. "Okay okay! You can read it!"

"Oh THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I _ADORE_ this magazine!" Brit noticed how thrilled she was acting, and calmed herself down. "Ahem. Yes. Get back to work." Brit returned to her poised stature and sat on Sheldon's bed, cracking the magazine open as if it were the original bible.

Sheldon reached for his tools and peered back to Brit. He had never seen her so delighted in his entire life. The scientist knew she enjoyed fashion, but he couldn't believe how frivolous she became over a simple magazine.

After hours of labor, Sheldon glanced at the clock. It read ten. '_Eek. It's a school night. Might have to send Brit home._' He looked over to Brit, who was still infatuated with the magazines. Within the few hours, she read ten years of Fashionisia magazines. Sheldon felt bad that he had to kick her out, but he needed his "beauty sleep". "Hey, um, Brit?"

Brit looked up, angered that her reading experience was disrupted. "Yes?"

"It's, um, well, the time. What I mean is, it's getting late and it's a school night."

Brit focused on the clock. Time definitely passed for the fashion-crazed Brit. "Oh, yes, it is late. Well, I suppose I should be going, then."

Sheldon nodded. Brit contacted the limo service and waited at the front door for their arrival. An awkward silence filled the room. "With the magazines, if you'd like to borrow some, I can bring them in tomorrow and um-"

"Don't be foolish." That was all Brit could say. If anyone saw her and Sheldon getting along during the school hours, her reputation would be destroyed. It was best she read them while Sheldon worked on the science project. "I'll be over tomorrow at six."

Sheldon grew disappointed, even though he should have expected an answer such as that. "Okay."

The limo arrived. "Goodbye, Samuel."

Sheldon couldn't believe she even used her breath to say goodbye. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Sheldon then came to realization as he watched the limo pull off into the distance. "… it's Sheldon."

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Notes:**

lancexstorm5: I kept getting errors signing in as well. Hopefully fanfiction will fix that bug in a bit. But many thanks for all the kind words in your two reviews! I am glad to see chapter 2 made you smile and that you found little to none grammatical/spelling errors. I try to do my best keeping characters in their personalities as well. It is very difficult, indeed, seeing as these two characters are such opposites from one another. Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**  
**

**Title:** An Unlikely Love**  
**

**A My Life As A Teenage Robot Fanfiction Composed by:** Cassie Jennifer Bryant

**Main Genre:** Romance

**Minor Genres:** Humor, Friendship, General.

_**Ratings/Warnings**_: K+ (suitable for ages nine and up) - romantic situations, slight coarse language. Please be aware that rating may change.

**Disclaimer:** My Life As A Teenage Robot is copyright Nickelodeon Studios. So don't sue, please and thank you.

**Begin Author Note: **I deeply apologize that this chapter took a bit longer than expected. Nursing school is crawling up on me again, so it's difficult to maintain everything at once. All and all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This will probably be the slowest chapter of the entire fanfiction, but I promise you it will get much better. I also fixed up a few minor details on the previous chapters. I decided one of the genre's will not be drama. As I continue to compose the storyline, I decided this should be a fun fanfiction and nothing too serious. If anything changes I'll gladly let you know in the authors note.

I also changed the dividers for a better reading experience. The little dashes were simply not cutting it.

**_Please Read and Review! CCs are appreciated immensely!_**

With Much Love,

Cassie J. Bryant!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sixth period was an awkward period for Sheldon Lee. Contemplating, he wondered if he should've brought the magazines regardless of Brit's inquiry. Then again, Brit made it clear she did not want to recognize his existence in the school's atmosphere. Sheldon would question, but since it was Brit Crust, he already knew the answer to her actions.

An awkward sensation also embodied Britney Crust. She knew her place in the social spectrum, and knew even looking at Sheldon would be a mortal sin. She found it extremely odd that she wanted to return to Sheldon's domicile. Brit simply jumped to conclusions deciding her ambition was due to the surprising Fashionisia magazine collection. In all her years, she'd never imagine a dorky character such as Sheldon to carry a delicacy like Fashionisia. Sheldon never seemed to be fashionable, either, seeing as he wore the same clothes to school every day. Perhaps if she took a glance at his clothing, she'd find the tag to show a high-end brand. Brit decided it wouldn't hurt; Sheldon was slouching forward to begin with. With a brief glance at the clothing tag, Britney gasped. '_Michael Kors? That's impossible!_'

"You okay?" Sheldon caught Brit by surprise. The fashionable teenager regained her position as the popular student.

"Don't speak to me." Britney sneered, as she glanced around and noticed random classmates eyeing her.

Sheldon wasn't surprised of her knife-stabbing attitude, and went back to his casual position. In the meantime, Brit was full of astonishment. Although the hoodie was worn out and ancient, it was still a name-brand piece of clothing. Perhaps Sheldon was secretly a fashion expert? Brit couldn't place her finger on this situation.

* * *

School finally came to a close. As usual, the trio of friends walked towards their houses in their usual swaggers.

"So, Sheldon, how was last night with _Brit_?" Jenny gagged at the mere sound of her name.

"It's was okay." Sheldon answered.

"WHHAAATTT?" Brad and Jenny said at the same time, startled of Sheldon's casual answer.

"What?"

"B-but Sheldon it's Britney Crust! _The_ Britney Crust! The most popular and meanest girl in the entire school next to her cousin!" Jenny denied Sheldon's answer as a legal one.

"Well it wasn't so bad. She just sat and read magazines while I worked, that's all." Sheldon insisted. "She wasn't mean or anything."

"That totally can't be true. She had to have done something." Jenny implied.

"Nope. Nothing, really."

"Not even tease you?"

"No."

"Brag?"

"No."

"Complain?"

"Nada."

"Um, um, how about-"

"Jenny I think Sheldon's telling the truth. I guess she didn't see the point messing with someone as unpopular as Sheldon. Uh… no offense, Sheldon." Brad cracked a guilty smile while scratching the back of his head.

Sheldon paused. "None taken."

After a moment of awkward silence, Sheldon continued. "Brit's coming over again tonight, actually." Jenny was speechless with a dropped jaw. Sheldon and the group stepped towards his house. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!"

As Sheldon walked into the corridors of his house, Jenny positioned herself towards Brad. "This is too weird."

"Tell me about it." Brad agreed.

"I know something's up. There has to be." Jenny said, placing her robotic hand up to her metallic chin.

"I guess only time will tell for this one."

Jenny and Brad continued to their destinations, with the robot glancing back at the shelter of Sheldon Lee.

* * *

Today, neither Brit nor Sheldon were worried about tonight's meeting. Brit was eager to finish those magazines, while the amateur scientist knew Brit wouldn't perform anything humiliating on him. As long as the duo didn't do anything out of the ordinary, the night would run softly.

Six o'clock rolled on by normally. Sheldon hurried to the main door once the doorbell rang throughout the empty rooms. He peeled the door open, gracefully took hold of Brit's coat, and placed it on the coat hanger in the same position it was yesterday. Brit didn't crack a word.

"Here are the magazines." Sheldon had the entire collection spread out on his mattress. "I, um, wasn't sure which one you were on, so I just placed all of them on the bed."

"Mm, yes, well thank you."

Sheldon didn't want to disrupt. He took off his usual hoodie and placed it off to the side, revealing a cotton casual t-shirt. As the geek composed "their" project, Brit took immediate notice of the worn-out hoodie. She pondered. Should she communicate to the geeky character, or keep her mouth sealed to prevent any possible formation of a friendship?

"I take it you like clothing by Michael Kors?" Brit spilled her voice into the silence. She directed her pointy finger towards the discarded piece of clothing on the ground.

Sheldon discontinued the project. "Yes I like Michael Kors. Diesel Jeans are also a comfortable brand."

"But why is it so… _old_?" Brit responded in disgust.

"Well my parents don't have a lot of money, so I got it for a Christmas present a few years back. I haven't taken it off since, really."

"I see." Brit said curtly. She knew in her gut there was something particular about this dorky persona of his. Dorks don't go around wearing Michael Kors's clothing, even if their parents bring in a high income.

After a few minutes of silence, Sheldon knew their quick chat was diminished, and went back to focusing on the project. Brit continued on the magazine collection.

* * *

As the night came to a close, Sheldon discussed the project with Brit.

"The project may take another few days, but I can at least show you the basics to how this works. It's pretty simple, really. Very simple from a lot of my past projects." Sheldon insisted. "This project goes back to Chemistry and how compounds are created. See, elements bond together to have a full shell of valence electrons by sharing, donating, or accepting electrons. Covalent bonds are between non-metals. They share electrons to make a full valence shell. Ionic bonds are between a metal and a non-metal. The metals lose electrons so they become a cation. They have a full valence shell. Non-metals gain electrons so they become negative. They, too, have a full valence shell. The cation, which is positive, and anion, which is negative, hold the elements together. What I am concocting is the complete opposite, but it is only going to work on ionic bonds, since ionic bonds are much weaker. What this machine does is it places the compound--in this project a grain of salt--into water. Ionic bonds are easy to break when dissolved in water. Once this occurs, the two elements will be split apart from each other, and both elements will be placed in the separate containers that you see are attached to the mechanism."

Brit was silent, having not a single understanding of Sheldon's rant.

Sheldon sighed deeply. "Okay I'll explain everything during the presentation. I'll make presentation scripts just in case the teacher wants both of us to participate."

"Good." Brit replied. Brit flipped her cell phone open, revealing a missed call from the limousine service. The fashion expert knew the service arrived to the destination needed. "Time for me to go."

"Okay let me walk you to the door." Sheldon Lee led the way as Brit followed quietly. The two opposites approached the beginning of the staircase and began their journey. Forgetting, Brit tripped on the loose board and tumbled down, attacking Sheldon during the process.

Once violently approaching the bottom with a few scrapes and bruises, Brit regained consciousness and realized she was lying on top of her dorky partner. The popular student paused, watching as Sheldon struggled to focus his vision. It was not until then Sheldon noticed Brit's body on top of his, causing a massive outbreak of blush.

Brit was infuriated. "Get off of me this instant!"

Sheldon looked at her. "You're on top of me…"

Jumping off, Brit brushed herself off, grabbed her jacket, and bolted out the door.

"Wait!" Sheldon reached out for her, but it was much too late.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Brit was panting. She looked down to make sure there wasn't any form of "residue" on her expensive clothes. She approached the limo and entered, struggling to calm herself. She focused her vision onto her hands.

"Why did I pause?"

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wow five lovely reviews! Thank you four so much!

**Review Notes:**

Warets: Many thanks for such lovely words! I also took notice that there weren't a decent amount of Brit/Sheldon stories. Very sad. Sheldon happens to be my favorite character, and since I absolutely adore "opposites attract" fanfictions, I thought this would be perfect. Enjoy Chapter Four!

lancexstorm5:I totally agree with the slight interest Sheldon had with fashion, but I had to find some form of conversation starter so the story wouldn't remain so bland. With romance, there has to be SOME form of connection, so I simply went with Brit's huge interest in the fashion world. Hopefully this chapter remains true to their characters, and grammar/flow remains stable. Thank you so much for reviewing once again! It's always nice to hear feedback from readers who review each of my chapters!

booklover13920: Thank you! Glad to see you like the plot and story! Hope you have fun with this fanfiction as much as I had fun writing it! Here's chapter four!

MacstersUndead: It definitely has been a difficult process keeping the characters IC, seeing as they're such opposites. I can't promise you complete IC the entire fanfiction, but I will strive to do my best. Thank you for the read and review and I sincerely hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Volkoff (just realized I forgot to write my response. Terribly sorry): Thank you, fellow fanfiction reader! Enjoy!

**Title:** An Unlikely Love**  
**

**A My Life As A Teenage Robot Fanfiction Composed by:** Cassie Jennifer Bryant

**Main Genre:** Romance

**Minor Genres:** Humor, Friendship, General.

_**Ratings/Warnings**_: K+ (suitable for ages nine and up) - romantic situations, slight coarse language. Please be aware that rating may change.

**Disclaimer:** I own Ms. Brigsby and the limo driver as original yet minor characters. My Life As A Teenage Robot is copyright Nickelodeon Studios. Please don't due me. Thank you.

**Begin Author Note: **This was probably the most challenging chapter I had to write yet. With keeping Brit and Sheldon in-character along with making sure the story wouldn't have a dull turn, I really had to keep my head up in the writing process. I apologize for any wait you guys had to go through. Personally, I feel I rushed this chapter to keep the fanfiction interesting. I know I certainly did a large amount of scene changes haha.

(**IMPORTANT: SPOILER AHEAD**) I wasn't going to have Brit personally admit her feelings for Sheldon until later on in the story, but I decided on a last-minute basis that it would be convenient due to the fact she had physical contact with Sheldon. Feel free to post your opinions on that. I feel I may have made the right decision, but it's always nice to hear what the readers have to say. Here is chapter four, proofread and all! Please do enjoy!

**_Please Read and Review! CCs are appreciated immensely!_**

With Much Love,

Cassie J. Bryant!

* * *

Chapter Four

Brit, being both a giver and receiver of unconstructive criticism, was always able to carry herself well with any situation. However, when it came to her phobia of geeks, an intense feeling of fear always embodied her. The mere thought of physical contact with a being exactly like Sheldon always brought chills up her spine. The ride home was eerily quiet, as the horrid scenario echoed throughout her head repetitively. The limousine driver, who has assisted the Crust cousins for years, took notice of her weary appearance.

"Is everything okay, Miss Crust? Would you like me to stop somewhere to get you something? Perhaps a drink or snack?"

Brit barely realized the limousine driver speaking to her. When coming to realization, she responded. "No. I am fine. Just do your job."

* * *

Finally home. The popular teenager bolted upstairs, without omitting a greeting towards her cousin. '_I have to distract myself from this… this nightmare!'_

Brit decided a soothing bath would be perfect for her anxiety. Within minutes, she was unclothed and ready for her bubble bath within the elegant corridors of the Crust Mansion. She gently slid into her Jacuzzi bathtub, accepting the heat to entice her body. As she sat there seemingly without a care in the world, the vision began to slowly recuperate. _'Stop it. You are Britney Crust. You can handle ANYTHING.'_

She sealed her eyes and positioned her head towards the ceiling. As she slowly opened them, she daydreamed of Sheldon on top of her. A warm sensation, too warm to be from the bath, went throughout her entire body. The popular teenager jumped from her position and ran to the closest mirror, noticing her face to be the color of strawberry red. "**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?**" Brit screamed, running to the sink nearby and washing herself with cool water.

* * *

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear…" Brit was panicking. Ten more minutes until sixth period.

"What is wrong with Brit?" Don Prima whispered to Tiffany Crust, wondering if any delicious gossip would be behind this story.

"You got me, babe. She's been doing this since tha' morning. I can't get squat outta her." Tiff was just as confused.

Tiff suddenly gasped, noticing Brit was slowly aiming to her nails for comfort. Tiff grabbed her hand fiercely, "Girl, I swear, if you even _think_ 'bout biting your nails, I will beat you so bad."

"Tiff I'm going mad. I don't know what to do." Brit sighed. The last time she bit her nails was ages ago; she thought she was over that awful habit.

"Well don't look at me, hun. I've been tryin' to get you to spill and all you keep saying 'oh dear' like some crazy cat." Tiff responded.

"I'll tell you tonight, Tiff." Brit said curtly.

* * *

"Have you seen Sheldon?" Jenny asked, growing a bit concerned. He was nowhere to be found within the school's cafeteria.

"No I haven't. Weird, huh? He might be in the Library or something. You know how he is." Brad replied.

"But he wasn't here this morning drooling all over me, either."

"He might've came in early for a project or something. Don't worry so much. If Sheldon needed you he would've called. Just relax, okay?"

* * *

It was finally sixth period. Brit sat in her assigned seat, waiting ever-so-patiently for the arrival of Sheldon. Physically she appeared her best as always, but mentally she was on the road to insanity. No one took notice except for her lunch mates, due to her minor breakdown. A minute passed. No Sheldon. Two minutes passed. No Sheldon. Three…. Four….

The bell rang.

'_Sheldon… is absent?' _Brit focused her vision onto the lonely seat beside her.

"Everyone please be seated." Mrs. Brigsby ordered.

As usual, the teacher called role. Once she asked for Sheldon Lee's name and there was lack of a response, Britney Crust began to feel something unusual. Could she possibly be sad that he wasn't present today? Before she trailed into deep thought, one of the mid-popular students swirled around to face her. "Lucky you don't get to sit with that loser today."

"Yes…" was all Brit could say.

As high school came to its usual end, Jenny began to approach Brit, who was walking alone for once. Brad tried to halt Jenny by all means necessary.

"Jenny, Brit didn't do anything. You're just overreacting. Sheldon's probably sick." Brad grabbed hold of her metallic arm delicately.

"I'm going to see what's up _once and for all_!" Jenny replied, determined on her miniscule mission. She pushed herself away from her male companion, causing Brad to jump in brief pain.

"Ugh. I'll never understand robot girls." Brad swaggered away, beginning his trail to home.

The robotic teenager came face-to-face with Britney. "Okay, Brit, what did you do to Sheldon? He _never _misses school!"

Brit, hardly in the mood for Jenny's antics, simply walked away, ignoring her existence. Jenny began to boil. "Don't run away from me like that!"

The fashion expert paused, but didn't turn to glance at the teenage robot. "Although this is none of your _concern_, I have no idea where Sheldon is, Jennifer. Nor did I do anything to him. Now kindly leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with people of your evidentially low status today." Brit walked away casually.

Jenny was dumbfounded.

* * *

Brit decided to walk home in order to clear her head of any negative thoughts. The walk wasn't anything too harsh, and seeing as heavy books weren't necessary for any assignments, she figured today would be perfect for a stroll. She arrived home to a distraught Tiffany.

"Girl, TELL me when you ain't comin' home with me, mmkay? I was sitting in the limo for **five minutes** waitin' on you!" Tiff crossed her arms and tapped her left foot, a sign she wasn't pleased with Brit's actions.

"Sorry…" Brit seemed tired and doleful. Ignoring anything else Tiff had to say towards her relative, Brit slowly treaded to her room, dragging her feet along the way.

An hour rolled on by and Tiff knocked on Brit's door. "Hey. Wanna go get a massage? With the looks of you earlier you totally need one."

"No thank you."

"Ya'll ready to tell me what's up?"

"Later. I'm exhausted, Tiffany." Brit lied.

"Uh huh." The cousin was in disbelief, but decided to leave Brit alone nonetheless. Clearly whatever Brit was going through was extremely difficult. As long as it didn't have anything to do with her, Tiff thought stubbornly, she wasn't concerned.

Brit felt horrible ditching her cousin. The popular teenager knew, however, that spending quality time with Tiff would result in explaining her "moment" with Sheldon. Telling Tiff about the scenario would only make matters worse. Tiff loved to gossip more than anything on the planet, and Brit was fully aware of that. When living with a person long enough, their true traits begin to show, and the other person takes caution to what they can and can't trust them with. Tiff, unfortunately, was one who couldn't be trusted with secrets, especially secrets with information that could ruin Brit's popularity for life.

Suddenly, a deep yet seductive British accent voiced from her pager. "Hello darling. Someone is on the line for you." Brit sighed, wishing for nothing more than solitary confinement at this time.

"Is it someone important, Mother?"

"I'm not entirely sure, darling. Someone by the title of Sheldon Lee? He certainly is a very polite gentleman."

Brit's eyes grew wide. "… Put him on the line now, mother."

Her mother obliged. Brit grabbed the phone at what appeared to be a hundred miles per hour.

"Hello?" To hear Sheldon's voice brought Brit so many emotions into her system, she simply couldn't choose one for herself.

Calm and collected, Brit responded. "Hello, Sheldon."

"S-Sorry if I'm calling at a weird time. I just wanted to let you know… I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I think it probably threw the both of us off… you know." Sheldon was stuttering. Brit could imagine Sheldon on the other side of the telephone line, blushing immensely with every word he was expressing towards her. The sincerity in his voice made Brit's heart flutter.

"It's quite alright. Where were you today?" Brit questioned, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. She began visualizing how tedious and challenging this phone call to her house had to have been for the mediocre scientist.

"Truthfully, I didn't think I could've faced you today. I mean, I ruined my chance of a perfect attendance award, but oh well."

Without thinking, Brit apologized, forgetting who, in fact, Sheldon was. "I'm sorry."

"No, No. It's fine! Really! The award really wasn't important to me. I mean, it's _ONLY_ perfect attendance. I'm not going to lose my chances of success due to the fact I stayed home one day."

Brit giggled. "Yes that is true." '_Brit what are you DOING? You're laughing! This conversation has to stop this instant!'_

"Well, thanks for taking the time to talk to me. What happened last night really was unexpected. I promise it will never happen again." Sheldon took the idea of ending the conversation right out of her brain.

"Yes. Goodbye." Hanging up, Brit laid on her feather bed, with a feeling of pure accomplishment. She began to blush that similar strawberry color, but accepted it wholeheartedly, feeling like she hasn't been content in ages. Then, something struck her like a piercing bullet. She sat up, eye's wider than ever before.

Without thinking, and with no one else to turn to, Brit jolted to her cousin's bedroom, where she was reading fashion magazines and listening to mainstream hip-hop as usual.

"Tiff…" Brit was pale.

Tiff lowered the volume on her mp3 player. "What's wrong, girl?"

"You can't say this to _ANYONE_, got it?" Brit sounded sincere.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Tiff lacked interest.

"I _mean_ it, Tiffany."

Tiff slightly jumped at Brit's harsh demand, and removed her earphones. "Okay. I won't. Wassup?"

Brit inhaled slowly, and began.

"I think… I like Sheldon."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**End Author Note: **Sorry for leaving you guys like that.

**EDIT:** Altered the ending a bit. Nothing too extreme. Just a head's up for you readers. - Cassie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** An Unlikely Love**  
**

**A My Life As A Teenage Robot Fanfiction Composed by:** Cassie Jennifer Bryant

**Main Genre:** Romance

**Minor Genres:** Humor, Friendship, General.

_**Ratings/Warnings**_: K+ (suitable for ages nine and up) - romantic situations, slight coarse language. Please be aware that rating may change.

**Disclaimer:** My Life As A Teenage Robot is copyright Nickelodeon Studios. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

**Begin Author Note: **Believe it or not, an actual update! This chapter is more of a filler chapter if anything, to build up suspense for what _may_ be the final chapter, and I use may very lightly. Britney's very complicated in this chapter. As you will observe she is definitely losing her mind haha. For those who have been patient, please enjoy. For those who don't remember well, feel free to refresh. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**_Please Read and Review! CCs are appreciated immensely!_**

With Much Love,

Cassie J. Bryant!

* * *

Chapter 5

Brit collapsed to the ground in fits of laughter. Tiffany Crust, pale as a ghost, suddenly regained her color, transitioning from shocked to irate.

"Oh, Tiff! I-I can't believe you fell for-" Brit, unable to finish her sentence, continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"I don' even kno' what to say but… say _what_ now?" Tiff was showing impatience towards her frivolous partner. Standing up, Tiff crossed her arms and tapped her foot, with her hip-hop on 'pause'.

As the few elongated seconds of laughter dissolved, Brit began, "Oh, Tiffany, the things you fall for. You should have seen your face; it was absolutely priceless!"

"Why would you even say dat? Ya'll almost gave me a heart attack! But seriously, Brit, ya'll been acting wack and you know that. What's really been goin' down?"

"I know I have. I believe this failing-out issue has been getting to me much more than I expected." Brit thought tactfully to change a subject she didn't want to continue. "In all honesty though, Tiff, why would you think I would like such a loser like Sheldon?"

"I dunno… but you really got me good, girl. I should've known you was messing around. I mean, c'mon, Sheldon? I'd rather marry a rock." Tiff nudged her cousin jokingly. Brit gently laughed along. Tiffany Crust turned to the clock after their little comical moment. "Well, it's gettin' late. We need our beauty rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"You are right. Goodnight." Brit Crust retired from the room. As soon as the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the gigantic hallway, Brit collapsed, '_Am I mad? Out of all people to tell…_' Although she congratulated herself on doing a phenomenal job "fooling" her gossip-loving cousin, she also smacked herself for allowing her emotions to get the best of her. She immediately felt a calming sensation throughout her body: she finally said it. She finally released those irritating words out into the air she breathed. Brit reminisced on the statement she expressed less than ten minutes ago.

_I think…_

Brit's heart began to flutter.

_I like…_

Butterflies.

_Sheldon._

Her skin was covered in goosebumps. These alien feelings were all too much for her tired body to handle. She pondered on what she could do, but the only answer she sufficed was sleep. Possibly these mixed emotions were simply a one-day situation, and the next morning she would be back to her usual dork-despising self. She was Brit Crust, after all. She and her cousin were the most popular teens in high school. She had a reputation to uphold, and she would uphold it proudly. Although it was relieving to say she liked Sheldon, a majority of odd events have happened, throwing her entire day off balance. Perhaps she left her guard down, and all that was needed was a night of peace in her luxurious feather bed.

With this brilliant idea at hand, Brit treaded towards her sleeping quarters and climbed into her gigantic bed. After a few tosses and turns, the popularity queen drifted into slumber. '_Hopefully a well night's rest will end all of this...'_

Could she have ever been more wrong.

* * *

"Sheldon! There you are!" Jenny exclaimed early in the morning, energetic as always. Brad dragged behind – he was not a morning person.

Sheldon directed his attention towards his crush, blushing when Jenny ejected his name out of her voicebox. Timidly, he responded, "H-hey Jenny."

"Where were you yesterday? You never miss school! Brad and I thought something _terrible _happened."

"Correction: _you _thought something terrible happened." Brad corrected, catching up with the group.

"Oh, um, yeah. Nothing really. Just… sick. Yeah, sick." Sheldon lied. Brad saw right through him and quickly acted upon it.

Brad gently grabbed Sheldon's shoulder and turned to Jenny, "Jenny, you go to school. I forgot a book at my house so Sheldon and I are gonna go back and grab it real quick. We'll meet you there!"

"Oookay…" Jenny paused, turned, and began walking to school, suspicious of Brad's sudden behavior. Sheldon clearly did not have a choice on whether or not to assist Brad. Brad and Sheldon began their trail in the opposite direction. Sheldon was eerily silent, afraid that Brad saw through his disguise.

"So what _really _happened?" Brad began, "You're not too good at lying."

Sheldon retaliated, "It's nothing, I swear!"

"You're lying again." Brad said bluntly.

Sheldon knew this conversation would go nowhere if he didn't speak up. School was in fifteen minutes, and he didn't desire being tardy since he was absent yesterday. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you. But you can't tell Jenny, O.K.? No matter what!"

"Promise!"

Sheldon inhaled, "I had an incident with Brit."

"Incident?" Brad questioned curiously.

"We were working on our project and when I was walking her out she fell down the stairs and tackled me while doing so and she fell on top of me and she paused and just looked for a second then she got up and ran out and I feel like a total idiot." Sheldon continued, slowing his pace down, "I called her last night to make sure everything was okay, and she seemed fine, but I don't know what to do about it today. Maybe I should've just stayed home again."

Brad shook his head, pretending to appear as if he had been through the same situation a number of times (so he wished). "Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon. It was an accident. It was her accident, not yours. Don't let it get to you so much."

"But she's the most popular girl in school!"

"Well, duh."

Silence filled the air, forcing Sheldon to collect his thoughts. '_Brad is right,_' Sheldon said to himself, '_it was nothing I did wrong. I need to just move on.' _

"I mean, it's not like you like her or anything." Brad chuckled, imagining the two polar opposites holding hands down the hallway.

Sheldon paused, "…Right."

The two students turned back to the direction of their high school, arriving to first period right on time.

* * *

Brit was surprisingly calm in the morning. She managed to act her usual popular self and live life normally in her finest casual wear. Tiffany was glad to see her cousin back to reality. Last night gave her a bit of an unwanted surprise, no doubt. Once Lunch began, however, Brit began to gradually lose her luster. Brit would look around the lunch room as if she was looking for something, and then focus solely on the table. A mental quarrel was occurring inside her head. _'Stop it stop it stop it! Stop looking for him! Everything was going perfect and you're messing it all up!' _The bell finally rang, and Brit was forcefully thrown back into high school life. Looking up, Brit saw her cousin staring at her with a curiosity greater than that of any cat.

Sixth period. The period Brit _thought _she was prepared for. Her palms began to shake and sweat as soon as she stepped inside the corridors of the classroom.

The popular fashion queen noticed Sheldon in his designated seat, quiet and appearing tense. It appeared Sheldon was just as nervous as she was. She slowly trailed over next to him, and took her seat ever so softly. After several minutes of lecture, Sheldon shyly passed a sheet of paper to her side.

"What is this?" Brit questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Scripts for the presentation. I finished everything up last night."

Something inside the fashion-ista melted. This meant no more visits to his domicile. This meant no more close encounters. This meant no more opportunities for them to hang out one-on-one. A sudden impact of sadness overwhelmed Britney, as her thoughts began to logically collect themselves. _'This is getting absurd. I need to stop doubting myself and realize the truth.'_ Both Sheldon and Brit were awkwardly quiet throughout the rest of the period.

The bell rang, which indicated seventh period was next. Brit managed to get a hold of Sheldon once the students were cleared out, "Hold on."

Sheldon was surprised. He turned and stared at the least-expected person to call out for him. Brit had to spend one more night at Sheldon's. Just one more night.

"Will it be okay… if we go over… scripts?" Brit was blowing her cover and had to act quickly. Although she admitted her feelings internally, she had to continue her ego-centric attitude physically, since that was how the social spectrum operated. "My grade does depend on this, Samuel, and although I would rather do anything than spend my night tonight with _you,_ I have to ensure that our presentation is perfect. Understood?"

Sheldon frowned, "Okay… I will be home all day today."

"I will be there by six o'clock." Brit strutted off as she felt Sheldon's eyes move away from her. She knew tonight would be the night she'd have to say something. What it was, she had not a clue. Her status as a popular female depended on what would happen tonight, as well as her sanity.

Brit finished the rest of the school day, with nothing but Sheldon on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Notes:**

Tall T: Thank you so much! It feels good to be back and I hope I can manage time to create and post more fanfictions up in the near future! I hope I kept up well with Brit's characterization in this chapter. It was definitely difficult, as you will see why.

StarReader86: So glad you left a review! It is always nice to hear feedback! Yes, Sheldon/Brit is a very interesting pairing, indeed, but in all honesty I always loved the "opposites attract" concept haha. Unfortunately, this_ will _be the last chapter, and I don't presently plan on making a sequel. It could be spectacular sequel material, though, as you will find out haha. Hopefully you get enough out of this final chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

**Title:** An Unlikely Love**  
**

**A My Life As A Teenage Robot Fanfiction Composed by:** Cassie Jennifer Bryant

**Main Genre:** Romance

**Minor Genres:** Humor, Friendship, General.

_**Ratings/Warnings**_: K+ (suitable for ages nine and up) - romantic situations, slight coarse language.

**Disclaimer:** My Life As A Teenage Robot is copyright Nickelodeon Studios. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

**Begin Author Note: **This chapter is nice, juicy, and long for you fellow readers haha. I decided to complete this fanfiction sooner than I anticipated. I believe I pulled off the ending rather well, and hopefully kept the characters in-character while doing so. I wanted to build off a little bit by adding more Jenny/Brit communication and different scenarios just to build anticipation, but sadly I lost interest in making this fanfiction into a longer series of chapters. I hope this will suffice. Plus, too much anticipation and my readers would have start getting TOO antsy haha. Please enjoy guys and thank you all for your kind reviews and feedback!

**_Please Read and Review! CCs are appreciated immensely!_**

With Much Love,

Cassie J. Bryant!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Sheldon. I know this is sudden and all, but… I like you. A lot."

"I like you, Sheldon, and I hope you feel the same about me..."

"I have a confession to make… after getting to know you I realized… ugh I just can't think of anything. This is ridiculous!"

Brit was located inside her comfortable limousine, rehearsing throughout the entire journey to Sheldon's domicile. Her mind continued to migrate from one concept to another, but every confession she depicted seemed awkward or misplaced. She knew tonight had to be the night. Even if nothing would become of her spoken emotions, she would move on with all of this excess weight off her fragile chest. The popular teenager had no idea what the amateur scientist would react to this situation. Maybe he would feel the same? Possibly not; she had been very coarse to him these past few days. For all she knew, he despised her, and just wanted this project to be complete so she could be out of his lonely life. Considering this, Brit considered if it would be best to wait out the confession, but she knew that the weight would only intensify to the point where she would be crushed. Plus, this was the last night they would be communicating one on one, and she dared not to speak to him during high school hours, where she was under surveillance by the popular crowd nonstop. If gossip were to burst about the two polar opposites, she would be the "laughing stock" of the neighborhood – no, wait, _all _of Tremorton.

Brit pondered, '_Popularity or insanity, popularity or insanity.'_ Indeed it was quite the difficult choice. Of course, the single Crust Cousin wasn't expecting a full-blown relationship to become of her confession. If anything, it would be a negotiation. Sheldon would never say anything to anyone, Brit wouldn't either, and they would simply decide to move on with their lives and go back to where they truly belonged in high school. As good as Brit was with flirting, when it came to literal romance, she was absolutely clueless.

"Miss Crust? Miss Crust?" The limousine driver appeared to be grabbing Brit's attention. After succeeding, Brit focused towards her hired assistant. "We arrived to your destination."

"Oh, yes. It would appear so. Thank you."

"Miss Crust?" Brit halted her depart and, once again, focused her attention onto her driver. He smiled, "Good luck. He is sure one lucky guy."

Brit's face cracked into a tiny smirk and she continued her journey to Sheldon's door.

* * *

_DING DONG!_

The door cracked open and Brit froze, her heart pulsating at the man she secretly adored. Sheldon stood there patiently waiting for her to enter. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the scientist spoke.

"You can come inside if you'd like."

Brit snapped out of her realm, "Yes."

* * *

Thirteen steps, Brit counted. There were thirteen steps to get up the stairs and approach closer to Sheldon's resting place. Brit grew uncomfortable about the fact that it was thirteen. Not only were odd numbers unfashionable, but thirteen was also a very unlucky number. Brit was not one to believe in premonitions, but she couldn't help feeling as if that was a sign. The two figures walked into the bedroom, and Brit took her usual place on the bed.

"Are you okay, Brit? I mean I am sure you are but you just seem a bit, I don't know, out of it today." Sheldon shrugged, hoping she didn't think his intentions were solely to irk her.

Brit, caught off guard, looked over to Sheldon. "I am fine. Don't worry about me, Samuel. "

Sheldon paused, showing concern, "I am allowed to be worried. You're a guest at my house, I mean. And it's Sheldon."

Britney paused, lowered her head as to not focus on Sheldon, and whispered, "I know your name is Sheldon."

"Huh?"

"I said I know your name is Sheldon." Brit raised her voice, appearing irritated.

"Oh… Okay… Sorry." Sheldon stepped back, itching to change the topic, "Did you bring your script? It's okay if you didn't I have an extra copy if you didn't." The popular teenager looked up at Sheldon. He was notably nervous, Brit concluded, which gave her relief.

"I did." Brit responded curtly, pulling the white sheets of paper out from her Louis Vuitton bag. As much as Britney did not want to rehearse the petty scripts, she knew she had to in order to be inconspicuous. Suddenly, an idea erupted in her mind, "On second thought, I am going to forget those stupid scripts and just read the Fashionisia magazines. I am almost on the last magazine anyhow."

"But-"

Brit interrupted. "But nothing. Where are they again?"

Sheldon could not pick an emotion to express, so he responded in monotone, "In the closet on the top shelf." Sheldon, not wanting to appear as if he was invading her privacy, turned to his desk and began programming on his advanced laptop.

Brit focused her visual attention towards the two separated closets, but her mind focused on solely confessing to Sheldon Lee.

Coming to a quick logical conclusion, Brit opened the closet closest to Sheldon's figure. _'I have to hurry with this child's play and get thi-'_

Brit froze in her position, every thought vastly erasing from her mind. Before her stood the one "thing" she hated the most – Jenny. That robot girl. Pictures, hand-made sculptures, bolts, love poems… everything that referred to Brit's number one high school enemy.

'_Sheldon likes… Jenny?'_ Brit knew they were friends, but never paid close attention to either nonentities until recently. Her heart melted and a black hole replaced it. She began to mentally punch herself. _'WHY did I not see that?_ _That… ugh… pathetic robot girl. She always ruins everything!'_

Sheldon peered over to his lab partner, blushing profusely at Brit's little discovery. "That's nothing! Um, uh, the Fashionisia magazines are over here!" Sheldon ran to grab the magazines, only to collapse to the ground due to nerves.

Sheldon perked up to see his "collectables" being violently thrown and displaced about the room, along with Britney Crust ranting about the robot's existence. Sheldon erected himself and retorted. He was quite defensive when it came to the teenage robot, "Hey! Those are my things! Stop that! You're messing up my Jenny!"

The angry teenager halted with a Jenny figurine in her right hand and cocked her head to the scientist. "How could you like such a… a… loser like her? She isn't even human!"

Sheldon grew defensive and began to speak without thought, "She is _not _a loser! Jenny is my friend! She's always been there for me no matter what! She fights crimes for innocent people and saves lives! She's my hero and the girl I love!" Sheldon grew to disbelief of what he expressed towards the popular student. He dared not to think of the consequences for his actions.

Brit Crust, rushing with adrenaline, began to gradually calm herself down. Collectively, she began to speak. "Sheldon. You don't bloody understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" Sheldon was as confused as a fish out of water, relieved that the destruction of his shrine came to an end, but also frightened of what was to happen to him next.

Now was her chance. Britney Crust, with all of her remaining strength, went for the one thing her body desired.

Her face brushed up against Sheldon's, revealing a familiar strawberry tone on her slender cheeks.

A kiss.

For a split second, Sheldon was unable to move a single muscle. Once he realized what was occurring, he eased into the sensational moment, then jumped backward after realizing _who_, in fact, he was kissing.

Britney, blushing, looked directly into Sheldon's eyes, showing a soft side the boy has never seen before. He liked it. "I like you, Sheldon."

Silence.

Very shortly after her weight was completely lifted, Brit transitioned back to her normal stance. "Good lord, I finally said it. Now I can move on."

An eyebrow was raised from the unpopular student, "Move… on?"

Brit swaggered towards the exit, turned to the standstill Sheldon, and sighed. She knew there was explaining to do. "You're such a foolish little nerd." The fashion queen began, "A love between a loser like you and someone like me can never be. I have too much to throw away as do you. I would be ruined, and you would be shunned by the humble amount of friends you actually do have."

Sheldon was speechless. Brit, expecting this, continued.

"I do like you, Sheldon. You will always be there. I have never felt anything so… enticing in my entire life, and needless to say I have been through many boyfriends." Brit walked back near Sheldon and placed her right arm on his fragile left shoulder. "You must know this is all new to me. My heart tells me to follow what I love, but I believe I love being popular more than having a nerd as a boyfriend."

"Britney, I-"

"Sheldon, don't spoil it. Wait until college." Brit softly kissed Sheldon once again. "Just wait."

* * *

Period Six. Presentation Day. To Brit's fortune, everything went incredibly well. This project was possibly the first one she ever aced in, which meant her final grade was safe and she would graduate from Tremorton High School. The science teacher even applauded once the presentation was complete.

"You and Sheldon work quite well together, Miss Crust. Perhaps next time you should consider working with him again." Ms. Brigsby complimented the popular teenager.

"As if I would ever." Brit gagged with a few students chuckling to her teasing act.

The period bell rang and the students settled outside the classroom appropriately. Brit approached Sheldon once the room was secluded for the both of them, which was not to Sheldon's surprise. A lot happened those few days ago, and finally she would say something to him to break the curious tension. Brit took the first words, "Well, Sheldon, it has been, how you say, _nice_."

Sheldon grinned, "Likewise." Brit nodded and began to catch up with her cronies. "Oh… and Britney?"

Britney halted and turned towards her guilty pleasure, "Yes, 'Samuel'?"

He smiled, "See you in college?"

Britney smiled back, "See you in college."

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**End Author Note:** Special thanks to all my reviewers: lancexstorm5, Warets, booklover13920, MacstersUndead, Volkroff, Shadow Boomer, Miskui, Itanu, Tall T, Green_Kat, Kyrotec, Victoire1993, and StarReader86. Without your kind words, none of this would have been a reality! Once again, thank you. Hope you enjoyed!**  
**


End file.
